


Indecent Proposal

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: A bit of dubcon in the middle, Bondage, F/F, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Thanks to the interfering AI, Samantha's real feelings about Ashley are out in the open.





	Indecent Proposal

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I... uh... I got your letter."

"My letter." Samantha frowned. "My letter?"

"Yeah, and I want you to know, I'm flattered, but..."

Samantha's eyes widened. Her voice was icy calm. "Oh, bugger. That letter." She bundled her little hands up into fists. "I swear, if I ever get my hands on that interfering AI, I'm going to feed her divide-by-zeros until she has a segfault," she grumbled.

Ashley took a step back. "Wow. Oh, wow. Now I feel kind of dirty. Like I was spying on you." She laughed nervously. "Also, you're scary."

Samantha composed herself. "I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to ever read that. EDI and I have been... well, flirting isn't the right word. But she's not been very good at boundaries."

"You, ah, don't seem very embarrassed," said Ashley. "I mean, your letter...whew!"

Samantha narrowed her eyes for a moment. "While I regret the manner in which those sentiments were delivered, in light of the current situation, and with respect to both our singleton status, I stand by everything therein." She smiled as Ashley's lips moved, unpacking her subclauses. "Anyway, embarrased is more or less my default state, these days. I'm used to it."

Ashley looked relieved for a moment, but then frowned again. "So..."

"Any time," Samantha purred, running a finger along Ashley's sleeve. "Any time you want."

"Oh god!" Ashley laughed. "You're too much, Sam."

Samantha leaned back against the railing. "It's just something I've always done," she said. "Writing letters that never get sent. Until EDI stuck her nose in, that is."

"What's going on there?" Ashley asked.

"I was talking to her about how people aren't always guided by pure logic," Samantha explained. "I think she got the wrong idea. Or the right idea. One of those."

"So she read all your old letters and sent them all off?"

Samantha was suddenly worried. "Oh, I hope not. Oh no. I really hope not." She giggled. "I mean, I really don't want to do all those things to Polgara T'Susza any more. I was young. But, um. Well. Interesting times, eh?"

Ashley joined Samantha at the railing. They looked out over the artifical lake. Neither of them spoke for a turn. "So, uh, 'volcanic orgasms'?" Ashley asked, finally. "I must have missed that issue of Transcosmopolitan."

Samantha looked at her sidelong. She laid her hand on Ashley's arm. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Like that, but louder and more often," Samantha said.

"You're a goof."

"Yes," Samantha twinkled. "A talented, adorable goof. So how about it?"

Ashley found herself swallowing, hard.

\-------------

"Now what?"

"Now this," replied Samantha, holding up the next confection of buckles and straps.

"What is it?"

"It's called an armbinder," Samantha replied.

"What's it do?"

Samantha smiled indulgently. She stroked Ashley's cheek. "You're nervous," she said. "That's OK. Up to now, you could walk away. True, you'd get some looks dressed like that." She let her hands run down Ashley's shoulders to her elbows. "But once we put this on you, you'll be helpless. Completely. Helpless. Are you ready for that?" She pulled gently on Ashley's elbows, and guided her to fold her arms behind her back. "Because if you're not, you should say something." Samantha slipped the bag of the armbinder over Ashley's elbows, and flipped the straps over her shoulders. "It'll be too late in a minute."

Ashley's chest heaved as Samantha busied herself with the buckles, fixing the armbinder snug, then tight. If she didn't try and move, she'd barely notice that she was restrained. She shivered, although she wasn't cold. "Oh, man," she said.

"Nice, isn't it?" Samantha said. "We're nearly ready. Just one more thing."

"I don't know about that," Ashley protested.

"Just try it," Samantha said. She held the mask up to Ashley's face, positioning the gag just in front of her lips. When Ashley started to speak she slipped the stubby protrusion in and quickly smoothed the hood around Ashley's head, holding it there with both hands. "Don't worry. You're not the first straight girl I've broken in. I'll know if you're in trouble."

Ashley shook her head and moaned around the gag. She didn't like being surprised... but she loved the burst of adrenaline. Her whole body was suddenly vibrating. The fear and excitement were right up there with dropping into a hot zone. The helplessness too, for those last few seconds when she would be waiting for the pilot to give the green light, unable to do anything about incoming fire herself. This was those seconds, that feeling, stretched out to an eternity.

Samantha felt Ashley relax into the mask and heard her take a deep breath through the nose holes. She buckled the hood in place. As she did the integrated collar up tight she heard Ashley's breath falter once again. She waited until that sounded normal again, and then gently squeezed the bulb that inflated the gag. Ashley's moan was muffled, but it didn't sound like she objected too strongly to having all her senses closed down hard.

Ashley let Samantha guide her onto the bed and arrange her on her knees, face planted down. Suddenly, the pressure was too much. She shook her head from side to side.

Samantha was there in a flash. "There, there," she said. She deflated and unclipped the gag from the rest of the mask.

Ashley's breath came raggedly out of the hole. "Sorry," she said. "Little panic."

"Do you want to stop?"

"It was just that," Ashley replied. "Not used to it."

"We'll put it back in when you get loud, then," Samantha whispered, right next to her lips.

Ashley fought briefly against her restraints, but then calmed down again. "Promises, promises," she muttered.

Samantha busied herself hooking up the last of the restraints, arranging Ashley so that her gloriously naked ass was held up, presented above thighs that were bound and spread. A final band drew the back of the hood to the armbinder so that Ashley's head was pulled up. She lay with her weight on her knees and chest, arms helpless, blind.

"Oh, fuck, this is such a bad idea," Ashley said.

Samantha knelt in front of the bed. She leaned forward to touch the tip of her tongue to Ashley's cleft, right in between her asshole and her slit. The lightest touch.

Ashley jerked as if she had been burned with a hot iron. "Holy crap!"

Having tested the waters, Samantha backed off. She stroked the outside of Ashleys hips and the round globes of her ass, working her way inwards only slowly.

Ashley relaxed and let the nice feelings buoy her up.

Samantha knelt closer, hot breath tickling Ashley's curly hairs. "Ready?" she asked.

"Fuck, yeah," Ashley breathed.

Samantha extended her tongue and made contact again.

Ashley shrieked. "Shit! What're you...! No!"

Samantha laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"It sure as hell wasn't in the brochure," said Ashley, calming down.

"Trust me," said Samantha, and she dove in again.

Ashley gritted her teeth at the insane tickling her puckered asshole was receiving from the tip of Samantha's tongue. She started to believe, really believe, that Samantha wasn't just bullshitting her.

Ashley couldn't move a muscle. She was trussed like a Christmas turkey. She saw in her mind's eye: Samantha bending over the festive meal, surrounded by the extended Williams family in their holiday sweaters, licking the dripping juices from the turkey's carcass with the delicate point of her tongue.

She was the bird.

Ashley screamed. She couldn't move, she couldn't get away from the sensations, she couldn't even give in to the sudden burning need she had to pee, but she could scream at the top of her voice.

It worked. Samantha stopped her explorations of the sensitive rim of Ashley's asshole. "Oh fuck, that's too much Sam, I don't think I can mmmf mmmf... mmmf!"

Samantha plugged Ashley's mouth with the gag and buttoned it down. She gave it a pump or two to muffle Ashley's protests to an acceptable level. "Shh," she said. "Now we'll get to it. I made you a promise. This'll be like nothing you ever felt."

Samantha started again. Ashley bucked and strained to no avail. Her bonds were inescapable and she had let herself be bound so willingly. How had she let herself be fooled by that innocent little face? She could have crushed Samantha one-handed. Now she was being driven insane by the lightest touch.

Eventually the electric, nerve-rending feeling slid into a more tolerable register. Ashley felt hot and cold all over, waves of energy pulsed from her ass to engulf her extremities. She shook uncontrollably.

"Stop trying to fight it," Samantha said when she came up for air. "And you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Ashley couldn't have held out much longer in any case. Her eyelids fluttered behind the mask. The long muscles of her thighs spasmed, but there was no way to stretch them out. She couldn't vent her frustration through her voice, she couldn't push back with her arms... she understood.

The volcano theory. Build up the pressure. Leave it nowhere to go. Keep piling it on until something gave way. She shuddered at the realisation, and then quivered as Samantha's attack grew more comprehensive.

What had she done to deserve this exquisite torture? Drawing on all her reserves of discipline, Ashley thought she might be just able to master the pleasure so intense that it was beyond reason.

But she lost her mind when Samantha started to stroke the soles of her feet in time to the flicking of her tongue. Ashley couldn't breathe. Her body tensed.

The eruption came. A river burned through her. She screamed into the gag, biting down on it hard.

Samantha didn't stop.

Ashley came again, her second orgasm, unbelieveably, harder than the first.

Samantha plucked at Ashley's flesh with her devilish little tongue.

Ashley's third orgasm washed through her body, pulling her down, down.

Samantha went for broke.

Ashley grunted and pushed back the few millimetres her bonds allowed, craving more contact with that hot, mobile point. Samantha obliged her.

Round after round, they went on until Ashley slumped bonelessly, utterly spent.

\-------------

"You were mean," Ashley said. "That was..."

"That was the best sex of your life," Samantha reminded her. "Sorry if I had to push you a little to get you there." She traced the line of Ashley's collarbone. "Maybe I wouldn't have if it had been someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Someone who didn't need it. Or want it. Or deserve it."

"I could argue with that," said Ashley.

"Could you?" asked Samantha. She blinked coquettishly.

"If you don't gag me first," Ashley replied. "You're not gonna gag me, are you?"

"In a manner of speaking," Samantha replied. She planted a soft kiss on Ashley's lips. "Got anything to say about that?"

Ashley rolled over and pinned Samantha under her. She lowered her lips to where Samantha's waited, slightly parted. "Mmmf."

Samantha agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
